


Forgive Me

by KellytheWarriorMaiden22



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellytheWarriorMaiden22/pseuds/KellytheWarriorMaiden22
Summary: This story takes place after Divide and Conquer. Marco tells Tom about the kiss the day after the battle and when Tom discovers this, he does not take it well.





	Forgive Me

It was in the middle of the afternoon and Tom was lounging in his arm chair playing video games. He suddenly got bored and decided to pay Marco a visit. Yesterday's battle with Meteora left him pretty sore and drained, but that wasn't going to stop him from visiting his best friend. Tom couldn't believe he actually risked his life for Marco. Before he hated the kid, but now they were as close as they can be. 

Tom was honestly grateful to have someone like Marco in his life. Not only did he save his life, but Marco did the same as well. If he hadn’t kicked Meteora in the face, all the souls in him that gave him life would have been sucked away and he would’ve died right there. Tom shuddered at the thought and checked himself in the mirror to make sure he didn't look sloppy and teleported to Marco's bedroom. 

When he got there, he saw Marco sitting on his bed with an anxious look on his face and looking at something in his hands. When Marco saw Tom in his room, he gasped and quickly hid whatever he was looking at behind his back. 

"Oh, h-hey Tom! What's up?" Tom gave him a weird look. 

"Not much. It got boring at my place so I decided to come see you. You doing okay?" Marco let out a nervous laugh. Although he and Tom are on good terms now, Tom can be pretty unpredictable. His temper, which has improved a little, was still dangerous and Marco didn’t want to face his fiery wrath again. 

"I'm doing alright. Just um thinking about yesterday's battle. Thanks for saving me. You really are a true friend." Marco voice cracked a little and Tom picked it up. He slowly walked over to Marco and sat down next to him. 

"You don't have to thank me Marco. I know you would have done the same thing." Marco's eyes started to water up a bit, but he fought them back. He didn't want to cry in front of Tom. 

"I sure would've. You mean a lot to me." Tom smiled and hugged Marco. 

"Thanks." Marco hugged him back. The two pulled away and Tom noticed Marco still had a nervous look on his face. 

"Marco, are you sure you're okay? You can tell me anything." Marco bit his bottom lip and looked down at his hands. 

"I can't tell you." 

"Why not?" Marco closed his eyes and felt tears threatening to spill.   
"You'll get angry at me." Tom sat closer to Marco and wrapped an arm around him. 

"Try me." Marco took a deep breath and showed Tom the photo of him and Star kissing. 

"I kissed Star." 

Tom was quiet for a moment. He stared at the photo in disbelief and shock. He felt rage slowly bubble up inside him. His best friend kissed his girlfriend. He was cheated on. His eyes glowed a light red color and he snatched the photo out of Marco's hand. 

"Marco! You kissed Star?! She's my girlfriend!" Tom stood up in rage and grabbed Marco by the front of his hoodie. Tom was starting to act like his old self again and it was scaring Marco. 

"I thought we were friends! How could you do this to me!" Marco was crying at this point. 

"Tom I'm so sorry! I can explain!" Tom ignited the photo in his hand and threw Marco onto the floor. Marco gasped in pain and quickly backed away from Tom. He knew Tom was going to get like this. He wished Star was here to save him, but she was out with Janna. Tom walked menacingly towards Marco and once he had him cornered, he slapped him across the face repeatedly. 

Marco yelled out in pain and tried to shield himself from Tom’s savage beating. He didn't fight back. He deserved this. He kissed his best friend's girlfriend and shattered his friendship with Tom. Tears of pain and guilt slid down his cheeks as Tom continued hitting him. 

"You'll pay for this Marco!" 

"Tom! Please stop! Let me explain!" 

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" 

Marco started to taste blood in his mouth and decided to stop this. He grabbed Tom's wrists before he could land another slap on him. Tom, still in a state of rage, burned Marco's hands. Marco screamed in pain and withdrew them. Tom was breathing heavily and started at Marco with eyes that burned like Hell’s fire. 

"Tom please! Let me talk to you!" Tom growled at him. 

"Spit it out! Now!" 

"When me and Star were trapped in that photo booth, I had no choice but to kiss her! It was our only way out!" 

"Liar!" Tom roared. 

"No! I'm telling the truth! When we went inside the photo booth, it started to malfunction and it trapped us inside! The goblin repairman told us that it was magical and that the photo booth could see inside our souls and wouldn’t let us out until we do something that will grant us freedom! So, me and Star talked about our feelings and that is when I decided to kiss her. The photo booth let us out and the goblin revealed to us that the photo booth wasn’t magical at all! He lied to me and Star so we could kiss! It wasn’t our fault! If I hadn’t done this, we would’ve been trapped in there for who knows how long! Tom, please believe me! I’m sorry!” 

Tom sensed Marco's honesty and calmed down. His eyes changed back to their normal color. He looked at Marco’s burned, tear stained face and felt disgusted with himself. He felt tears of regret burn his eyes. 

"Oh Marco, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Marco was still sobbing on the floor. His tears burning his singed cheeks. Tom took Marco's face into his hands and gently wiped his tears away. He took in the damage he has done to Marco and felt guilt wash over him. 

"What have I done to you?!" Tom took Marco into his arms and carried him over to the bed. He sat down on it and placed Marco on his lap. Marco started to struggle and tried to break free from him, but Tom held him in place. 

"Shhh, there there it's okay." Tom cooed. Marco calmed down and let Tom cradle him. 

"I'm so sorry Marco. I never want to hurt you like that again." Tom placed a tender kiss on both his cheeks and rocked him against his chest. Silent tears ran down Marco's face as he laid his head on Tom's chest. 

"Does your face hurt Marco?" 

"Yeah. It burns really bad." Tom picked Marco up and laid him on the bed. 

"Let me get you a cold washcloth." Tom walked inside Marco's bathroom and looked for a washcloth. He found one and ran it under some cold water. He rung it out and exited the bathroom. He crawled into the bed with Marco and gently pressed the cloth to his cheeks. 

Marco winced at the coldness but then relaxed. Tom leaned down and pressed a kiss to Marco's forehead. 

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have attacked you like that." 

"It's okay. I deserved it. I kissed Star. You have every right to be angry." 

"I'm not angry anymore. Now I know it's not your fault. You didn't know you were being lied to. I forgive you." 

"You do?" Tom smiled softly and kissed Marco on the lips. 

"I can't stay mad at you. You mean too much to me. That's why I saved you from Meteora. I love you, Marco." Marco was shocked to hear these words. Tom loved him. Smiling, he kissed Tom back. 

"I love you too, Tom. Thank you for being forgiving." Marco hugged Tom tightly and Tom hugged back. 

"Will you stay the night with me?" 

"Of course." Tom took off his boots and pulled the covers over them. Marco turned on his side and snuggled into Tom's chest. Tom wrapped his arms around Marco and kissed his forehead. 

“Marco?” 

“Yeah?” 

“What is that goblin’s name?” 

“I think his name was Ben Fotino. Why?” 

“I want to pay him a little visit.” Tom said darkly. 

“Tom, don’t do anything you’ll regret later. He’s not worth it.” 

“It’s not right he lied to you and Star like that. He needs to be punished.” 

“I know, but going after him isn’t going to make things better. Imagine what Star would think if she found out you hurt someone.” 

“I guess you’re right.” Tom mumbled. Marco smiled and kissed Tom above his third eye. 

“Lets not think about this anymore, okay?” Tom smiled and placed a few soft kisses on Marco’s cheek. 

“Okay. Goodnight Princess Turdina.” 

“Good night fire bender Tom.” 

Marco fell fast asleep, but Tom didn’t. He just looked at Marco’s sleeping face and rested his palm against his still red cheek. Even though he knew this wasn’t Marco’s fault, he was still hurt. Star meant the world to him and to see his best friend, now lover, kiss her shattered him. Tom let out a soft sigh and combed his fingers through Marco’s soft brown hair. 

He loves Star, but he also loves Marco, who also likes Star. This was a little overwhelming for the demon and didn’t really know what to do. Tom pulled Marco closer and rested his chin on top of his head. Maybe tomorrow he will sit the three of them down and address each other’s feelings. Maybe that will fix everything. Closing his eyes, he fell into dreamless slumber.


End file.
